Sweet Baby
by SusannBrandonCullen
Summary: Aunque la idea sonara imposible, me alegraba. No quería hacerme ilusiones, pero… ¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Y si Emmett y yo tuviéramos un hermoso bebé? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Introducción

_**Hola a todos! Primero que nada, muchas gracias a los que abrieron el fic para ver de lo que trata! =D es mi primera historia, y pues todavía no se bien de este rollo, espero hacerlo bien y que la historia sea de su agrado. Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía (:**_

_**Quisiera agradecer en especial a azuela-cullen, es de verdad una chica magnífica, y ella me animó a empezar a escribir.**_

_**Bueno, pues les dejo la historia! Y por favor dejenme reviews! Con su opinión y comentarios a mejorar, etc. **_

_**Que tengan buen día =D!**_

* * *

**Introducción.**

**ROSALIE POV**

Han pasado 6 años desde que salimos de la prepa, 6 años desde que conocí a Bella, quien se convirtiera en la primera y única novia de mi hermano Edward. 6 años desde que Bella formara parte de nuestra familia… y con esto me refiero a que hace 3 años se casaron.

Ahora, todos vivíamos en la mansión Cullen, Carlisle consiguió un puesto de doctor en Alaska, así que Esme y el se mudaron aya.

Hasta el momento todo ha sido casi igual, Alice y Jasper se casaron en cuanto salieron de la prepa, Bella y Edward no tardaron en hacerlo…y Emmett y yo tenemos solo 7 meses de habernos casado.

Desde el primer momento en que vi a Emmett, supe que seria el gran amor de mi vida, y así fue. Nunca hemos planeado nuestro futuro, siempre vivimos día con día, esperando que la vida nos sorprenda…y tal vez fue así como todo empezó…


	2. Primer Capítulo

_Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, quiero decirles que los reviews son muy importantes, ya que con esos puedo saber que debo mejorar, y más si es mi primera historia xD porque de verdad tengo demasiadas dudas e ideas negativas jajaja. Disfrutenlo y que tengan buen día =D_

Capítulo 1

"_**Un día de compras especial"**_

Noo…5 minutitos maaas!-gemí cuando Emmett trataba de despertarme.

Vamos hermosa –susurró en mi oído-tenemos que bajar a desayunar, ya es tarde.

¿Que hora es? –pregunte aún en sueños.

Las 11.45

¡¿Que?! Debí de haberme desvelado demasiado ayer como para estar dormida a esta hora! Me levante de un brinco y corrí hacia la regadera para darme un rápido baño.

¡Aquí viene la dormilona! –escuche a Emmett cuando iba entrando a la cocina.

Wow Rose, nunca habías despertado tan tarde-dijo Alice en un tono de burla.

Y eso que ayer fue la primera en dormirse –comentó Edward y me quedé pensando- todavía ni acababa la película y caíste rendida.

¿Qué? –pregunté aún sorprendida por el comentario de Edward- pensé que me había acostado tarde y por eso tenia tanto sueño. – todos negaron con la cabeza, y cuando Bella iba a hablar, Jasper la interrumpió…

Bueno chicos, no nos vamos a quedar todo el día investigando porqué Rosalie durmió más que otro día, ¿o si? -¡A desayunar!- Y sacó los primeros hotcakes del sartén.

Y así pasó la mañana, desayunamos entre risas, comentarios y anécdotas de la noche anterior. Una pijamada la cual Alice tenía planeada desde hace meses y hasta ayer nos pudo obligar a todos a asistir. Debo admitir que fue divertido.

Bueno, ahora si, ¿que haremos hoy? –comenzó Alice dando saltitos por toda la cocina. – ¡Propongo ir de compras al centro comercial!

Lo siento Alice, pero Edward y yo saldremos a comer hoy –se disculpó Bella.

Yo tengo que arreglar el jeep, siento que de repente le fallan los frenos –dijo Emmett y al segundo siguiente, Jasper se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Demonios, eso indicaba que YO sería la única que acompañaría a Alice de compras.

¿Y tu Rose?, que dices? –puso cara de "triste" –¿Me acompañaras?

Esta bien Alice, sirve que aclaro mi mente, me siento toda estresada.

Nos fuimos en mi coche, ya que Emmett y Jasper ocuparían el porshe de Alice para salir a comprar refacciones. Llegamos al centro comercial y justo al bajarme del coche, sentí unas nauseas insoportables y mareos.

-¡Alice estoy mareada! – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de salir corriendo en busca de un baño.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue llegar al baño de una tienda, verme en el espejo y vomitar. Tenia la cara pálida, todo me daba vueltas y me sentía muy pero muy cansada.


	3. Segundo Capitulo

_Holaa! Ahm, estoy de vacaciones, perdon x no subir antes, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, estoi trabajando en los siguientes, pero como estoy fuera de la ciudad no he avanzado mucho. Pronto los tendre. _

_Muchisimas gracias a las chicas que han agregado esta historia a favoritos =D de verdad me da mucha alegria, tambien a _Sofia-Cullen-18 que fue la que me dejo review, bueno, me despido, qe tengan un buen fin de semana(: y dejen reviews porfavoor!

Besoos=*

Capítulo 2

"**¿Embarazada? ¡IMPOSIBLE!"**

-¡Rosalie! ¡¿Estas aquí?! ¡Rose! –Alice entro en el baño, estaba de verdad preocupada, no se cuando tiempo había pasado desde que me baje del coche. –¡¿Rose que te pasa?! ¿Estas bien? ¡Dios mío estas blanca! ¿Te duele algo? ¡Vamos dime lo que sea!

-Alice, no se que me pasa –comencé a explicarle- desde hace 3 días no duermo bien, me siento cansada y con mucho sueño, no me da hambre y por ratitos me mareo… -me analizó de pies a cabeza, de repente, una sonrisita se formo en su boca, hubo un breve silencio, cuando dijo…

-¡Rosalie Lillian Hale! A caso estarás ¿¡_e-m-b-a-r-a-z-a-d-a_!? –resalto cada letra de esa palabra, lo cual hizo que me asustara y volviera a sentir esas horribles náuseas.

No podía estarlo… Emmett y yo siempre habíamos sido muy cuidadosos en ese sentido… de no ser que… algo haya pasado sin darnos cuenta…

Oh Oh… -fue todo lo que alcancé a decir y Alice brincaba a mi alrededor gritando "¡voy a ser tía!" o algo por el estilo.

Aunque la idea sonara imposible, me alegraba. No quería hacerme ilusiones, pero… ¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Y si Emmett y yo tuviéramos un hermoso bebé?

Mis facciones cambiaron completamente ante esa idea, ahora tenía una grande sonrisa y podía sentir que mis ojos tenían un ligero brillo de felicidad…

- Oh Alice! ¡¿No seria fantástico?! –me uní a sus brinquitos y las dos estábamos más que emocionadas –Un pequeño osito Emmett!

- Hay que comenzar con las compras! Vamos, debe de haber alguna tienda aquí en esta plaza –comenzó a hablar mas para ella que para mí –nunca pensé que algún día buscaría una tienda para bebes, oh! Rose va a ser tan genial…

- Alice tranquila –comencé a dudar y la detuve –todavía no estamos seguras, y no quiero hacerme ilusiones tan pronto.

Alice se tranquilizó _un poco_ y dimos unas cuantas vueltas a la plaza, obviamente tuvimos que llevar un conjunto de ropa para cada uno… después de eso, regresamos a casa.

En todo el camino de regreso, no dejaba de pensar en esa pequeña posibilidad de tener un bebé, nunca lo había platicado con Emmett, de hecho nunca planeábamos nada. ¿Y si Emmett no quería un hijo todavía? , ¿Cómo tomará la noticia?, ¿Y si es verdad y el no lo acepta? Miles de preguntas empezaron a rondar mi mente.

Alice, ¿y si Emmett no quiere tener un hijo aún? –mi voz sonó más preocupada de lo que intentaba.

¡No seas tonta Rose! –lo dijo casi gritando- Los dos serán los padres más felices! No pienses en eso hermanita, es en lo que menos tienes que preocuparte-. Paró el coche y se acerco para abrazarme y darme un beso en la frente – Y nosotros seremos los tíos más felices también.

Llegamos a casa y afuera estaban Emmett, Jasper, Bella y Edward sentados en la escalera de la entrada platicando.

Alice por favor no vayas a decirle nada a nadie –le dije antes de bajarnos.

No te preocupes Rose, el primero en saber que si estas embarazada debe de ser Emmett.

Gracias.

Hola chicos! –dijo Alice bajando del coche

¡Hasta que llegan! ¡tardaron demasiado!

Jasper, sabes que siempre tardo cuando voy de compras –fulminó a su esposo por el comentario _ilógico_ que hizo.

Pues aún así es tarde para llegar de compras –dijo Edward mientras Bella bostezaba –bueno, creo que nosotros iremos a dormir ya.

Yo iré a ducharme, gracias por hoy Alice –la abracé y subí a mi cuarto con las 3 bolsas de ropa

Te acompaño mi amor, debes de estar muy cansada –Emmett se acercó y me subió hasta el cuarto en sus brazos.

Buenas noches –dijeron Alice y Jasper al unísono.

Metida en la regadera, solo pensaba en cómo darle la noticia a mi esposo, pensaba en como reaccionaría…no me gustaba pensar negativo, pero es algo de lo que _nunca _habíamos hablado.


	4. Tercer Capítulo

Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, gracias a los que han leido mi historia y más a las que han agregado como favorita, de verdad se siente muy bien! =D no habia actualizado antes por todo este rollo de la influenza x_x tareas y trabajo, cosas que hacer… y todo lo acumulado xD pero aquí está. Estoiy tratando de hacerlos más largos, pero todavía me cuesta un poco de trabajo. Pero ire progresando jajaja que tengan un buen día!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Que?! Pero…cómo?!**

Salí de bañarme y Emmett estaba acostado en la cama viendo un partido de béisbol. Para esto, ya eran casi las 11 de la noche, los demás chicos ya habían cenado y yo… digamos que no tenía hambre. En el centro comercial, Alice había insistido en comprar una prueba de embarazo, en realidad fueron dos, _"para estar más seguras de que sea verdad" _habían resultado positivo las dos, y no sabía como decirle a Emmett.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta para ver si seguía viendo el partido.

- Amor, ¿necesitas algo?

No, gracias, en un momento salgo –y le mande un beso

Te amo, no tardes hermosa -y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Me puse el pijama y salí del baño. Emmett puso una película en la tele y movió la mano en señal de sentarme junto a él.

Sabes, te extrañe todo el día, tardaste mucho, pero dime ¿como fue tu día de compras con Alice? ¿Te divertiste? –dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Yo también te extrañe osito, si, estuvimos platicando y de tienda en tienda, ya sabes, lo normal en Alice.

En ese momento sentí unas nauseas horribles, que hicieron que me parara directo al baño.

¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿todo bien? –dijo tocando la puerta

No había nada más que pensar, no sabia como se lo iba a decir, así que decidí soltarlo de un golpe.

**Emmett POV**

Pasamos toda la tarde arreglando el Jeep y platicando de todo, coches, trabajo, futuro, esposas…

Después de casi 4 horas, el auto rojo de Rose apareció frente a la casa. Se veían realmente cansadas, y era muy tarde, las dos saludaron y en pocos minutos decidimos irnos a dormir.

- Mi amor, te ves muy cansada, te ayudo a subir- la cargué entre mis brazos y subimos al cuarto.

- Gracias- me dijo al oído y me beso en el cuello

Entramos al cuarto y la deposité en la cama, le di un beso tierno, me abrazó y dijo que tenía que cambiarse.

Me puse el pijama y prendí la tele, había un partido de béisbol, aunque estaba interesante, preferí buscar una película para verla con mi esposa.

Rosalie se duchó y después salió del baño con el pijama puesto y sentó a mi lado en la cama.

Sabes, te extrañe todo el día, tardaste mucho, pero dime ¿como fue tu día de compras con Alice? – comencé a acariciarle el pelo

Yo también te extrañe osito, si, estuvimos platicando y de tienda en tienda, ya sabes, lo normal en Alice.

Que bueno que te divertiste- estaba apunto de decirle cuando se paró de la cama y se encerró en el baño.

¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿todo bien? –dije tocando la puerta, que había sido eso? Comencé a preocuparme.

En ese momento Rosalie abrió de golpe la puerta del baño y se hundió en mi pecho.

Emmett, estoy embarazada

Mi cuerpo se tensó, mi respiración se hizo lenta y mi corazón comenzó a latir incontrolablemente. No lo podía creer.

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Estás embarazada?! Rose ¡¿Seremos papás?! – lo dije gritando, con una grañidísima sonrisa en la boca y creo que estaba brincando.

De verdad no podía creerlo, podría ser posible? Jamás habíamos platicado sobre eso, era algo que ninguno sabia si queríamos o no, simplemente no había pasado por nuestra mente. Y ahora, era la noticia más hermosa que había escuchado. Todo era perfecto.

**Rosalie POV**

Me congelé ante la última pregunta… _seremos papás_

¡Sí Emmett, seremos papás! –dije con una sonrisa gigante. Me sentí tan idiota al pensar que a Emmett no le agradaría la noticia.

¡Rosalie, es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar! –dijo cargándome y tomando mi cara entre sus manos- te amo y te prometo que seremos los mejores papás del mundo –me besó un largo rato y después salió del cuarto dando saltos y gritos.

Voy a ser papá! Escucharon todos?! Rose y yo seremos padres! Rosalie esta embarazada! Voy a ser papá! Te amo Rosalie!

Estaba parada en el pasillo y todos comenzaron a salir, Bella y Alice corrieron emocionadas y me abrazaron, aunque Alice ya lo supiera todo fingió sorpresa, mientras que Jasper y Edward iban tras Emmett que corría por toda la casa.

Felicidades Rose! –dijo Bella abrazándome –cuando te enteraste? Ya sabes que es? Cuanto tienes? Esme y Carlisle ya saben?

No, acabo de enterarme hace 5 minutos – las tres soltamos una carcajada- mañana iré con Emmett al doctor para empezar a cuidarme y saber todos los detalles y sabiendo todo esto, les avisare a papá y mamá.

Yo comenzaré a organizar un baby shower, y tenemos que ir comprando las cosas para su cuarto!

Bella y yo reímos y tratamos de calmar a Alice, en verdad tenía una obsesión con las compras y los eventos sociales.

Bueno Rose, descansa que mañana será un día importante –se despidió Bella. Buenas noches, te queremos! –y las dos me dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Yo también las quiero, gracias por todo.

Emmett llegó unos 10 minutos más tarde, se acostó en la cama, me abrazó y se acercó a mí…

Comienzo a preguntarme como fue que pasó todo esto –dijo en tono de burla –pero no importa, seremos la familia más feliz del mundo, te amo –susurró en mi oído y nos quedamos dormidos.

Pude dormir tranquila, el saber que Emmett esta feliz de ser papá era lo único que importaba a partir de ahora.


	5. NOTA

* * *

**NOTA**

Hola a todos los lectores de mi historia, sientoo mucho no haber actualizadoo antes, pero esqe me surgió un problema, estuve 1 mes sin mi laptop porque me rompieron el cargador en mi escuela ¬¬' y pues no habia reparacion. Ya me lo entregan a más tardar el lunes, les prometo que en cuanto tenga la compu de nuevo terminare el cap y lo subire enseguida. De nuevo una disculpa, no volvere a demorar tanto. Un beso enorme y qe tengan un bonitoo diaa =D!

* * *


	6. Cuarto Capitulo

_Hola chicas/os! _

_Perdonen la tardanza de verdad, es solo que también tenía exámenes semestrales y estaba mucho más ocupada. Pero aquí esta el nuevo cap =D quiero de verdad agradecerles a todas las niñas que me dejan reviews, es muy agradable leerlos, el saber que les gusta la historia me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, también a las que agregan la historia a favorita, muchísimas gracias! Y ya qe agregan, seria bonito qe tmb dejaran un comentario(: jejeje Bueno, pues ya estoy de vacaciones, así que espero subir un capítulo por semana, y si tengo más tiempo subiré dos. Que tengan un bonito día y felices vacaciones si ya las tienen! Y si no, suerte en sus exámenes, échenle ganas =D besos!_

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro

**¿Qué no sabes cómo fue que pasó?... ¡Yo no estaría tan seguro!**

-Buenos días!, cómo amaneció la futura mamá más hermosa del planeta? –escuche a Emmett entrar por la puerta, me senté en la cama y vi el desayuno más completo que jamás había visto, huevo, pan tostado, fruta, jugo, leche, todo.

-Wow amor, creo que ahora debo de comer el doble –me reí.

-Claro, nuestro bebé tiene que crecer fuerte como su padre –me dio risa el ver como mostraba sus grandes músculos.

-Bueno, desayuno rápido y me cambio para irnos con el doctor.

Me puse unos jeans y un top largo con zapatillas rojas altas, Emmett llevaba jeans y camisa polo color rojo.

Salimos en el jeep hacia el hospital de Seattle donde tendríamos la consulta.

-Buenos días señorita –dijo Emmett en tono cortés –tenemos cita con el doctor Ryan Baker.

-Paciente Cullen verdad?, -dijo la secretaria anotándonos en una lista -en un momento los hago pasar, tomen asiento por favor.

Esperamos 15 minutos en la sala de espera, cuando el doctor nos pasó al consultorio. El doctor Baker es muy amigo de Carlisle, así que era de confianza. Platicamos acerca de cómo les va en Alaska, como están mis hermanos, etc.

Me pasó a una camilla donde me harían un ultrasonido, no esperábamos ver mucho, pues apenas tenia una o dos semanas cuando mucho. Puso el gel espeso sobre mi vientre y comenzó a buscar alguna imagen de algo.

Emmett tenía mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y estaba recargado sobre mi pelo.

-Verá señorita Hale, tiene 2 semanas y 3 días de embarazo, aún no es visible nada, puesto que es muy pequeño, mide alrededor de 4 milímetros y pesa 1g. Pero lo que se ve aquí –dijo señalando un pequeño punto en la pantalla – es su corazón, ya late.

Sentí los labios de mi esposo en mi cabello cuando el doctor menciono la última frase.

_Su corazoncito ya late, nuestro bebe esta creciendo, nuestro pequeño angelito viene en camino._

Era la sensación más mágica que alguien podía sentir, el saber que dentro de ti llevas a una criatura que fue concebida gracias al amor de sus padres. Que desde el momento que sabíamos que existía, ya lo amábamos.

Después de eso, nos dio una hoja con recomendaciones y una pequeña dieta, así como nuestra próxima cita, cuando cumpliera el 1er mes.

Saliendo del consultorio regresamos al jeep para ir a comer a la plaza de Seattle, entramos a un restaurante llamado "Sushi Itto" de comida japonesa.

Yo pedí un rollo de sushi y Emmett un platillo de pollo teriyaki. Estuvimos como hora y media platicando y comiendo.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante, caminamos por un parque que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

-Así que tienes 2 semanas de embarazo eh… - la voz de Emmett tenia un ligero toque de broma y a la vez, yo sabia exactamente hacia donde se dirigía ese comentario…

-Pues eso dijo el doctor… -conteste haciéndome la que no sabia a que se refería.

-No fue hace 2 semanas mas o menos cuando fuimos a pasar unos días a Vancouver? – la parte que estaba evitando, vino sobre mi.

-OH si! Ese viaje estuvo padrísimo… nieve, esquiar, frío, osos…

-Claro! Muuuuucho frío! tanto frío que decidiste dormir con ese sexy conjunto que Alice puso para una "noche romántica" – me ruboricé al recordar la escena- no es así Rose?

-OK, no había acomodado las fechas Emmett, supongo que fue en ese viaje cuando quedé embarazada –no pude evitar sonreír y me voltee para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Su expresión pasó de burla a seriedad –Me alegro mucho de lo que pasó Rose, no lo teníamos planeado, pero sin embargo, será algo que cambiará nuestras vidas –me abrazó y besó mi cabello- algo que sé, que queríamos los dos.

Regresamos a casa como a las 8 de la noche, no pude evitar dormirme gran parte del camino de regreso.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos, solo sentí los brazos de Emmett llevándome hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Chicos! Tardaron todo el día! –todos estaban en la sala viendo una película

-Que noticias nos tienen? – inquirió Jasper

-Antes que nada, -Alice se levanto y con un dedo, silenció a todos – Esme y Carlisle han estado llamando para saber como estás Rose.

-Les contaste Alice? –Emmett la fulminó con la mirada

Alice hizo una mueca de vergüenza y añadió – No pude evitar decirles cuando preguntaron si no había nada nuevo…

-Está bien Alice, de todos modos no sabía como darles la noticia yo – la abrasé – ven, acompáñame, hablare con ellos ahorita.

Entramos a la cocina y marqué el teléfono de la casa de Carlisle

-Hola mamá…

-Rose! Hija! Cómo estás?! –Esme se oía muy emocionada

-Bien mamá, hoy fuimos con el doctor y todo va bien hasta el momento.

-Que bueno Rose, y Emmett como está? Me imagino que muy contento – salúdamelo, y Carlisle les manda felicitaciones a los dos.

Estuvimos hablando como 45min, Esme quería saber los detalles de todo. Cómo me enteré, si teníamos todo planeado, la reacción de Emmett, etc etc…

Cuando salí de la cocina, fui hacia el sofá de la sala y me acosté sobre el regazo de Emmett, terminamos de ver la película y de nuevo volví a explicarles la consulta al resto de la familia.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos, -dijo Bella dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Emmett – me imaginó que ha ser algo increible…

-Uh! Edward… creo que Bella te esta mandando indirectas! – y le lanzó un cojín a Edward

Los chicos terminaron haciendo guerra de cojines y nosotras subimos al cuarto de Alice.

Alice tomó una de mis manos –Rose, se que te había prometido que no tocaría el tema de las compras, pero es que no aguanto más! –se paró en la cama y comenzó a brincar –por favor, por favor! Solo unas cuantas cositas!

-Está bien Alice, mañana iremos a ver "unas cuantas cositas" – sabia que si se lo negaba, jamás iba a dejar de insistir.

-Bella estás ahí? –la voz de Edward se escuchó detrás de la puerta –dejen ya descansar a Rosalie

-Ya voy papá ya voy –se despidió Bella y salió del cuarto – buenas noches.

-Mañana te quiero lista a las 12am en punto! – ponte zapatos cómodos, que caminaremos muuucho!- hizo una mueca de beso y me lo mandó.

En cuanto salieron las chicas, saqué un short y una camiseta para dormir, me metí a bañar y me sentí tan cansada. Solo tenia ganas de acostarme y dormir junto a las dos personas que amo.

Minutos después, Emmett entró al cuarto, me abrazó por detrás y puso sus manos sobre mi vientre –te quiero mi pequeño angelito- susurró.

* * *

_muchas gracias x leer! no se olviden de dejar un review =D! me gustaria que me dijeran qe tal les parece la historia, si tienen alguna idea o propuesta.. lo qe sea es bienvenido para ver mas o menos qe rumbo qieren qe tome la historia(: se los agradeceria mucho de vd! qe tengan bonito dia!_


	7. Quinto Capítulo

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_bueno este capitulo alomejor no tiene mucho que ver con el embarazo de Rose, pero así salió...además necesitaba poner la historia de Rosalie.. pero les prometo que en los sig capítulos ya habrá problemas, no todo será color de rosa.. y esto apenas empieza(: _**

**_quiero agradecer a Dayan Hale, que me ha ayudado para continuar el fic, ya que derepente mi imaginación no da para más y me trabo xD bueno, ahora si les dejo el cap(: ojala les guste y no se olviden de dejar un review! saludos=*_**

* * *

Quinto Capítulo

**Recuerdos, decisiones, razones.**

**Rosalie POV**

Me levanté como a las 8 de la mañana, tenía que arreglarme antes de las 12 para ir con las chicas al centro comercial.

Nadie se había levantado aún, por lo que pensé que seria buena idea hacer el desayuno.

Saqué harina e hice Hot Cakes, piqué fruta, hice jugo de naranja y chilaquiles verdes. Los chicos no tardaron en bajar.

-¿Amor que haces tu preparando todo esto? –Emmett me abrazó por detrás y besó mi cuello- deberías de estar acostada.

-Emmett, -me giré y rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello – no estoy incapacitada, solo estoy embarazada ¿OK? –y lo besé.

-Buenos días chicos- bajaron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo- ¿te ayudo en algo Rose? –comentó Alice al ver que Emmett no dejaba de abrazarme.

-Si quieres ir poniendo la mesa, por favor, yo casi termino con esto.

Cuando Edward y Bella bajaron, nos sentamos en el comedor y nos dispusimos a desayunar. Los chicos arrasaron con todo. Bella y Alice recogieron la mesa y Emmett, Jasper y Edward se encargaron de lavar los trastes y recoger la cocina.

Estaba a punto de subir a mi habitación, cuando una pulsera de metal que tenía puesta se rompió y cayó por las escaleras que daban al sótano.

Baje para recogerla, y al agacharme se abrió la puerta. Teníamos años que no bajábamos al sótano, ahí se encuentran todas las cosas que no cupieron en nuestras habitaciones al decidir mudarnos todos a la mansión Cullen.

Abrí más la puerta y entré al cuarto. Me llamó la atención una caja de cartón…

-"RECUERDOS", ¿Qué hace esto aquí? –me dije a mi misma mientras leía la etiqueta que forraba la caja.

La abrí y me llevé una gran sorpresa al descubrir su contenido: cartas, obsequios, fotos…muchísimas fotos de TODOS nosotros durante la prepa, cuando nos conocimos, otras de pequeños, viajes, etc.

Viendo todo eso, recordé aquél momento…

**OOoOoOoOo FLASHBACK oOoOoOoOoO**

Primer día de clases, Jasper y yo, los gemelos Hale, acabábamos de mudarnos a Forks con los Cullen, mis padre murieron cuando éramos pequeños en un accidente aéreo. Mi papá era uno de los mejores doctores de San Francisco, desde hace años conocía a Carlisle Cullen, también de los mejores doctores de la zona. Carlisle era, además de su colega, su mejor amigo, Jasper y yo pasábamos la mayor parte el tiempo jugando con su hijo Edward en su casa.

Al morir mis padres, papá le dijo a Carlisle que por favor nos cuidara como a sus hijos. Y eso fue lo que hizo…Esme y Carlisle nos adoptaron como sus hijos, los Hale Cullen.

Edward era hijo único, así que nuestra presencia en la familia fue más que grata de su parte. Casi no convivimos con nuestros padres, por lo que se podría decir, que Esme y Carlisle tomaron gran parte de su lugar.

Así que entonces, estábamos a punto de entrar a la preparatoria, los hermanos, Jasper, Edward y Rosalie llegamos al colegio sin conocer a nadie…

-Disculpe señorita, ¿está desocupado este asiento? -un chico de cabellos negros y ojos acaramelados me sacó de mis pensamientos en clase de Literatura - ¿le molestaría si me siento a su lado?

-Para nada, adelante –conteste perdida en su mirada.

-Pero que descortés eh sido, -el chico volteo para mirarme –soy Emmett McCarty, un placer conocerte.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Rosalie Hale –dije con voz temblorosa. ¿Pero que hacía este chico para provocar eso en mi? Jamás alguien me había puesto así.

-¿De casualidad no eres hermana de Jasper Hale? Tuve un par de clases con él, y te pareces mucho.

-Sí, somos gemelos –le conteste con una risita.

En ese momento sonó la campana, y aunque no lo quisiera, tenía que pasar a mi otra clase.

-Fue un gusto platicar contigo –comencé mientras me paraba de mi asiento –pero tengo que irme a mi siguiente clase.

-El gusto fue mío –tomó una de mis manos – sería todo un placer que estuvieras conmigo en el almuerzo –besó mi mano y salió por la puerta del salón –te esperaré en la cafetería.

**OOoOoOoOo FIN FLASHBACK oOoOoOoOoO**

Me encontraba recargada en la pared del sótano, con unas fotografías en las manos.

Ese fue el primer día que vi a Emmett, y el único que necesité para saber que EL era el que estaría conmigo para toda la vida.

Recordé también cuando conocimos a Alice, hermana de Emmett, mi hermano y ella se enamoraron inmediatamente al igual que nosotros.

Edward tardó hasta el último año para conocer a Bella, quien se mudó de Jacksonville a Forks con su padre, el jefe de la policía.

Todos formamos un gran grupo, y estuvimos juntos la preparatoria y universidad, fue cuando Esme y Carlisle se mudaron a Alaska y nos dejaron la mansión, por lo que convencimos a Alice, Bella y Emmett a vivir con nosotros.

Hace 6 años de eso, y parece que fue ayer, ahora todos éramos una familia, y yo, estaba a punto de formar la mía, con la llegada de este hermoso bebe.

-¡Rosalie! ¿¡Donde estas!? –escuché a Emmett gritar

-¡Aquí estoy abajo! ¡En el sótano! –me paré del piso y me dispuse a salir.

-¿Que hacías ahí abajo? –Llevamos 40 minutos buscándote –la voz de mi marido se oía preocupada.

-No te preocupes mi amor, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas, mira –y le mostré una foto afuera de la mansión el día que todos nos mudamos.

Saqué la caja de recuerdos y nos sentamos todos en la sala a verlos. Estuvimos hasta las 10 de la noche riendo, comentando, comiendo pizza y sobre todo, reflexionando acerca de todo lo maravilloso que nos ha pasado en estos 6 años.

-Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado –comentó Alice sentándose en el regazo de mi hermano –doy gracias a que los conocimos.

-¡Abrazo grupal! –gritó Edward y todos nos paramos para abrazarnos.

-Los quiero a todos –gritamos al unísono.

Esa noche nos quedamos en la sala, con cobijas y almohadas, pero lo más importante…todos juntos, toda NUESTRA familia…que pronto comenzaría a crecer aún más.

**Emmett POV**

La noche anterior había sido genial. Recordando cuando nos conocimos, y todas las aventuras que habíamos vivido.

Besé los cabellos de mi esposa, quien aún dormía profundamente y la rodee con mis brazos –te amo princesa –susurré y mordí levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Todos bajamos en pijama a desayunar y vimos películas, como a eso de las 5 todos nos fuimos a bañar y cambiar, a las 7 nos veríamos en la sala para irnos a dar la vuelta.

Me metí a la regadera y al salir me puse un pantalón de mezclilla no muy obscuro, una camisa a cuadros café con rojo y converse cafés.

-Me encanta como se te ve esa camisa osito –Rosalie me dijo al oído con una vos increíblemente sexy y acariciando mi pecho –se adapta a cada músculo de tu cuerpo.

-Muero por verte a ti hermosa –la tomé del cuello y nos fundimos en un beso muy apasionado –Date prisa que no aguanto más. Dicho esto, se metió a bañar, mientras yo me peinaba y perfumaba.

Al ver lo que llevaba mi Rose, no pude evitar besarla, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, con una blusa azul un poco escotada, botas altas negras y llevaba su pelo rubio en caireles sobre su espalda.

-Pronto tendrás que dejar de usar esos tacones hermosa.- Sabía que aún podía con eso, pero dentro de unos meses, tendría que acostumbrarse a zapatos mas bajos.

-Lo se mi amor –hizo un puchero –pero todo sea por el bien de nuestro bebe.

-Te aseguro que aún embarazada y con esa panzota te verás más que hermosa.

Nos besamos y bajamos a la sala para irnos.

**Rosalie POV**

Al bajar a la sala, sólo estaban Jasper y Edward.

Edward vestía un pantalón obscuro con una camisa negra y tenis blanco con gris. Jasper traía camisa beige con pantalón azul y tenis blancos.

Alice no tardó en bajar, llevaba un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, un top negro con un collar del mismo color y zapatillas negras con puntos rojos.

Bella se veía espectacular, definitivamente esa camisa morada le quedaba muy bien, lo acompaño con mezclilla y zapatos altos morados.

Todos nos fuimos en el jeep de Emmett, íbamos cantando todo el camino. Llegamos al centro comercial y los chicos se separaron de nosotras.

A las 10.15 nos vemos en la fuente de la entrada principal –acordó Edward -¿OK?

Por favor no nos hagan esperar – Jasper miró a Alice con desaprobación –sean puntuales. Alice sabía que más que nadie, el comentario era para ella.

Cuídense chicas y diviértanse –se acercó Emmett y me beso –cualquier cosa traigo el celular prendido, te amo –y me besó.

-No te preocupes osito, todo estará bien –le di un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos.

-OK chicas, ahora si –nos agarro de la mano a Bella y a mí y nos arrastro a la primera tienda –no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que hay que darse prisa.

Pasamos 2 horas de tienda en tienda, probándonos cosas, eran las 10.00 y teníamos que regresar con los chicos. De regreso nos fuimos platicando.

-Alice, tus papás ya saben lo del embarazo de Emmett y Rosalie –preguntó Bella un poco tímida.

-La verdad es que no le he preguntado a Emmett, y no creo que lo haya hecho, ya me lo habría contado –dijo dudando –tu no sabes nada Rose?

-No, no me ha dicho nada, pero yo estaba planeando algo…

-¡cuéntanos! ¿De que se trata? –Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y Bella se reía.

-Pensé en hacer una cena familiar, que vengan Esme y Carlisle, por supuesto tus papas y los de Emmett –refiriéndome a Alice –y también a Charlie y Renneé –Bella se sonrojó –Claro, si tu quieres Bella.

-¡Oh claro que sí!, es solo que no me lo esperaba –Bella siempre tan penosa.

-Bella ya sabes que ustedes son como mi familia también, además eres la esposa de mi hermano, y tus padres han sido muy buenos con nosotros.

-A mí me parece una grandiosa idea Rose –sabia que algo tramaba –¡yo estaría encantada de organizar todo para la gran noticia! –y justo como esperaba, comenzó a dar saltitos y a hacer una lista mental de todo lo que iba a necesitar.

Llegamos al jeep y subimos las bolsas con lo que compramos, llegamos al restaurante, se llamaba "Citrus" tenía mesas color chocolate y sillones rojos que le hacían juego, unas lámparas de luz tenue y música variada.

Estábamos cenando tranquilamente cuando empezó una canción que me encantaba.

-¡Alice, Bella! –me paré y las jalé del brazo -¡Vengan vamos a cantar!

Me tambalee al pararme y sentí unas nauseas horribles, todo me daba vueltas.

No me desmayé, pero estaba muy mareada así que me deje caer en los brazos de mi marido. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba adentro del jeep, y los brazos de Emmett me sostenían.

-¿Que pasó, donde estamos? –traté de sentarme pero una mano fuerte me detuvo.

-Rosalie te mareaste –dijo Alice acariciándome la mejilla con sus suaves manos –pero no te preocupes, no pasó nada grave.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa –oí la voz de Edward y todos acordaron que era lo mejor.

Llegamos a casa y Emmett me llevó un té de manzanilla para que pudiera dormir bien.

-Cariño, de verdad lo siento –traté de disculparme por arruinar su noche.

-No Rose, no fue tu culpa -sonaba tranquilo –Son los síntomas comunes del embarazo, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que tienes que guardar reposo, por el bien del bebé.

-Emmett hay algo que quiero contarte –comencé mientras me sentaba en la cama –no sé por qué no has comentado nada, pero… ¿tus papás saben que estoy embarazada?

-Rosalie, no sé si deba hacerlo –me miró triste –le pedí a Alice que no dijera nada, que yo les quería dar la sorpresa, pero no sé si sea lo correcto.

-Lo dices por lo que pasó el día de la boda ¿verdad? –le acaricié la mejilla.

-Si –me miró fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

Los papas de Emmett y Alice viven en Noruega, yo no los conocí hasta el día de la boda, por lo que no sabía si me iban a aceptar. Su padre es uno de los empresarios más ricos de Noruega y tienen un nivel de vida muy prestigioso. 2 días antes de la boda, ellos llegaron y hubo un mal entendido entre las familias, ellos, al verme dijeron que no tenía la apariencia ni el porte para pertenecer a su familia, por lo que no aceptaron explicaciones y se regresaron indignados. No escucharon ni a Alice ni a Emmett. El les guarda rencor por dejarse llevar por las apariencias y no tomar en cuenta que yo era con quien su hijo quería estar.

Tiempo después, sus padres vinieron a pedirnos disculpas, yo las acepté, y Alice también, al final de cuentas fue solo un mal entendido y se pudieron arreglar las cosas. Pero Emmett siempre les tuvo ese rencor, aunque nunca lo demostrara.

-Emmett, ¿cuando vas a superar eso?, no debes dejar que eso te afecte, ya todos somos felices, YO soy feliz, Alice es feliz y tus papás nos quieren –tomé su barbilla para que me mirara –y esto segura, que nos apoyarán y nos darán su amor con este nuevo paso que dimos.

-Mira, tuve una idea –comencé a contarle la idea que tuve en el centro comercial. –le platiqué a Alice y Bella, y estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarme.

Tienes toda la razón, seguro será una buena idea –beso mi frente –Te amo Rosalie Hale de McCarthy

-Y yo a ti Emmett McCarthy, por siempre –lo miré haciéndome la apenada – me siento orgullosa de llevar tu apellido…de ser tuya Emmett.- Nos besamos y dormimos abrazados toda la noche.

* * *

**_Chicos/chicas!_**

**_muchas gracias por leer! de verdad que cada día me alegro más de que agreguen esta historia a favoritos, pero aún alegra más si dejan su comentario(: _**

**_espero no tardarme mucho en el sig capitulo, lo prometo._**

**_que tenga buen dia =D un beso a todos=*_**


End file.
